Modern portable client and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as electronic watches, wristbands, portable health monitors, smartphones, tablets, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modem life including facilitating interactions with other portable devices and users of such devices. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of portable devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device capability to monitor the user and provide features according to the monitored result. However, such devices are often designed for operations surrounding one placement or attachment site on a body or object.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with a dynamic localization mechanism appropriate for today's portable devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing client expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.